$\begin{cases} h(1)=-5.3 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)\cdot (-11) \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-5.3}$ and the common ratio is ${-11}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)= {-5.3}\cdot ( {-11})^{{\,n-1}}$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula; however, an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.